starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Série MSE
thumb|250px A série MSE era uma linha popular de droides "ratos" MSE. Estes droides eram geralmente programados com uma única função que variava de acordo com a tarefa. Uma vez cumprida esta tarefa, eles não faziam mais nada. Seu uso só era limitado pela criatividade de seu proprietário. Características thumb|left|Painel de controle do droide MSEEstes droides foram usados para carregar mensagens pelas grandes naves Imperiais e Estações de Batalha, assim como liderar tropas pelos labrintos de corredores até o local pré-determinado. Eles também possuiam dois pequenos braços internos e poderiam fazer variadas tarefas como saneamento e segurança. Na Estrela da Morte, eles guiavam os stormtroopers ao longo dos corredores e andares. Eles são programados para queimar seus processadores caso sejam capturados, criando uma pequena explosão localizada. O droide MSE também poderia ser diretamente controlado por uma pessoa através de um painel de controle. Kyle Katarn controlou uma unidade MSE em sua missão em Kejim. História A série MSE de droides de tarefas gerais foi vendida inicialmente para a terra natal dos Chadra-Fan. Eles imitavam um Pleeky, um animal doméstico comum. Seus criadores acharam que o mercado galático consideraria o droide "bonitinho", e fabricaram-o aos bilhões. Foram bem nas vendas, mas a maioria dos droides retornou, pois foi sendo assimilado pelas pessoas de carregar vermes que causavam doença. Eventualmente o fabricante ficou tão desesperado que eles ofereceram cada droide à Marinha Imperial, já que estes possuiam poucos droides e com frequência precisavam pegar-los com outras forças Imperiais. o fabricante ofereceu os droides por um pequeno preço e vendeu todos eles para Império Galático. Todas as naves da frota tinham centenas destes droides. Em um evento, todas as unidades vendidas para a espécie Aar'aa foi devolvida ao fabricante. O estranho motivo foi que os pequenos droides deslizando entre seus pés os deixavam desconfortavelmente famintos. Na guerra de Yuuzhan Vong, alguns droides MSE foram melhorados para servirem de miniatura dos droides YVH 1 que se especializaram em detectar ooglith masquers. A fábrica de droides de Uffel produziu uma variante bem sucedida da série MSE, a série MSF, em algum momento entre 90 ABY e 53 ABY. Modelos MSE *Rato droide gigante *Droide MSE-1T *Droide MSE-4 *Droide MSE-5 *Droide MSE-6 *Droide MSE-9 *Droide MSE-15 Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' movie *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' * *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Tours'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' Fontes *''Imperial Sourcebook'' * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * Categoria:Séries droide Categoria:Variantes de MSE